Experimentation
by Adrianna Sharp
Summary: A series of kink themed prompts around Minako and Kunzite. New chapter every day of October! Warning: Adult eyes only.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! So this is a collection of shorts based on a post of prompts for Kinktober. A different kink for each day of October and I couldn't resist doing this for Minako and Kunzite. I started posting this on my AO3 account and then realized it's silly that I'm not posting them here too. Chapters are all meant to be stand alones and are not necessarily connected so they may have different levels of comfort in some situations than others.

Some chapters will be soft core and others will be more hard core and kink prompts will be listed at the end of each chapter.

Enjoy and remember to hit that review button on your way out.

* * *

Chapter 1

The hum of Christmas carols played in the background of their festively decorated apartment. It was December 25 and Minako and Kunzite were enjoying the afternoon to themselves and decided to exchange presents before they joined the rest of their group for a Christmas dinner. It was relaxing and comforting and perfect.

"Are you ready for your present?" Minako asked.

Kunzite raised an eyebrow. "Do I need to prepare myself?"

Minako grinned. "Maybe. Wait here. I'll be right back."

Kunzite stared after her as she disappeared into the bedroom, wondering what she could have planned. He didn't have to wait too long, however, until he heard her voice again.

"I'm ready. Close your eyes."

"They're closed," he responded, sliding his eyes shut.

He heard some rustling before she spoke again.

"Okay. You can unwrap your present now."

Kunzite had only a moment to absorb that she used a significantly huskier voice. He opened his eyes.

She was standing a few feet in front of him, dressed entirely in black lace with a large red bow tied around her waist. Her bra made her breasts more prominent, her thong fit her perfectly, and her garter belt had thigh high stockings attached. Damn. She knew garter belts were his weakness. He loved undoing the stockings and rolling them down her legs and feeling her silky smooth skin. And she just looked so damn good in them.

He could feel his pants get a bit tighter. He smiled wryly.

"Are you sure this is a gift for me and not for you?" he teased.

"Well then, if you don't like it, I guess I'll just take it off," she teased back, reaching for the clasp on her stockings.

"Wait," he said, getting to his feet. "Let's not be too hasty." He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck, murmuring against her skin between kisses. "We could give it a try. I think I could be convinced."

She moaned, loving his lips on her neck. His hands slid down her back, caressing her skin, until he reached her rear and held it in his hands.

"So you like your present then?"

"Jury's still out," he murmured, his hands sliding to her bellybutton where the bow lay. He pulled on the end and it came loose. "Won't know until I start using it."

She pulled his lips to her own and gave him a chaste kiss. She grabbed one of his hands and led him to the bedroom.

"Then let's find out."

Prompt: Lingerie


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm home," Kunzite called out.

Minako was curled on up on the couch, a new manga in her hands. She barely even looked up when he came into the room.

Kunzite stared at her, eyes half rolled, though she wouldn't have been able to tell anyways.

"I guess I'm not important enough for a hello?"

In response, she waved a hand, eyes still glued on the page.

Teasing her, he put his hand over the page. That finally did the trick. Her lips pursed and she finally looked up at him.

"Kunzite, this is very emotional. You can't be…" As she trailed off, she narrowed her eyes, studying him. "Did you get your ears pierced?"

Sure enough, Kunzite had a small silver stud in each ear.

"Yeah. Nephrite sort of tricked me into it."

"How did he…"

"Long story," he sighed.

"But you're still wearing them." Minako's tone was a little strange. He couldn't quite place it.

"Yeah. I know he tricked me into it but I sort of like it. Don't tell him I said that."

"I won't." Minako seemed entranced. She closed her manga, put it on the table, and stood up. "Actually, I like it too."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Minako stepped closer, staring closer at his ear, then back at his face. She felt a warmness between her legs and was a bit taken aback at her own arousal. "I kind of really like it."

He knew that look in her eyes and he smiled. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I must say, I wouldn't expect you to-"

Minako threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Shut up and fuck me."

Her lips were on his before he could say anything. The two were taking off their clothes at record speed and they quickly joined their clothes on the floor. The bedroom was too far away for their sudden urges. Skin was rubbing skin and they were both quickly getting sweaty.

When they were both sufficiently satisfied, they collapsed onto the carpet.

They were still breathing heavily but between breaths Kunzite said, "All of that over a couple of piercings?"

"I know," Minako said, her eyes wide. "I'm just as surprised as you."

Kunzite lifted his arm and Minako took the chance to snuggle up to his chest. Kunzite wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Maybe I should get other parts of me pierced too."

Minako raised her eyebrows. "Do you want me to jump you every time you get home?"

Kunzite laughed and kissed her head. "There are worse things."

Prompt: Piercings


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Minako walked happily around the store, perusing the shelves, picking up things and examining them further before shaking her head and putting them back. He must have been crazy to agree to come along.

Kunzite tried to keep pace with her but he wasn't sure how she could be so at ease. Hell, she was now examining one that glowed in the dark and had a suction cup on it. Why it had a suction cup, he had no idea. Fortunately, she decided against it and put it back down.

"So what exactly are you looking for?" he asked, trying to keep his voice low.

"I told you," she said, her voice a bit louder than he wanted it to be. "Something that we can use together. You need some toys too."

Kunzite took hold of her hand and she looked directly at him.

"I don't need anything like that. I have you for all that."

Minako smiled and patted his hand. "That's very sweet but trust me. You'll like them. Just give it a try."

Kunzite muttered his acquiescence and she walked deeper into the store. While Kunzite wasn't necessarily shy about sex, he knew little about sex toys. He had used a few of Minako's on her and could generally figure out the purpose for most of them but some looked ridiculous. And he was feeling increasingly awkward about being in the store.

It was a few more minutes and another aisle before she found something that really caught her eye. It was small and black. Minako described it as a vibrating cock ring.

"What does it do?"

Minako giggled. "We really need to work on your sex education. You wear it and it keeps you erect for longer. And it vibrates. It's a little something extra and fun. Try it."

Kunzite's eyes tripled in size. "Here?"

Minako laughed again. "You're cute when you're nervous. On your nose. The tip of your nose is the next most sensitive part of your body so you can get an idea if it's too much or not enough."

She held it out and he carefully took it and held it up to the tip of his nose. His eyes darted back and forth, trying to decipher it. Minako rolled her eyes.

"You have to turn it on first." She reached over and pushed the small button on the side.

The buzzing against his nose startled him and he jumped.

"Sorry. I should have warned you. It's a little weird at first. Oh! There are different settings too." She pointed to the other side of it. "Push that button and it changes rhythm and speed."

He almost wanted to just tell her to buy it and be done with the embarrassment but her glimmering eyes convinced him to put it back up to his nose. He pushed the other button and felt the buzzing fade in and out, go in waves, and just buzz in random intervals.

His mind drifted, thinking about feeling the buzzing…elsewhere. He never thought about using vibrations on himself.

"I saw you smile!" Minako exclaimed. She snatched it out of his hand. "Okay. We're getting it."

Kunzite watched as Minako grabbed a new box and walked up to the register. He laughed. He should have known long ago that sex would never be dull with the senshi of love as his partner.

Prompt: Toys

* * *

Hopefully you all enjoyed a bit of shy Kunzite. I was thinking of going more hard on this prompt but the idea of awkward Kunzite in a sex store was just too good to pass up.


	4. Chapter 4

So as a heads up, things are getting a little steamier in this chapter. Thanks so much for coming this far.

* * *

Chapter 4

Their lips were already on each other's when they got home. Kunzite kicked the door shut with his foot, his thoughts filled with ravishing his beautiful girlfriend.

Somehow they stumbled into the bedroom. He pushed her against a wall, kissing her. His gaze wandered down to her dress. It was low cut, showing off her perky, large breasts. He cupped them, squeezed them. He loved how they felt in his hand. He loved them even more when they were in his face.

As if reading his mind, she reached behind her to undo the zipper. The next moment it was on the floor and Kunzite was thankful it had a built in bra. No unnecessary layers. His shirt and pants were quick to join Minako's dress on the floor. All the while their lips barely separated.

She pushed back at him, forcing him to the bed. He crawled backwards onto it, with her in quick pursuit. She climbed on top of him, her breasts directly above him. He growled deep in his throat and pulled her down. He pushed his face directly into her chest, loving the feeling of being between them. She pulled him into a sitting position with her straddling on top of him. She guided him into her wet pussy and made sure to keep her chest directly at his face. He licked and teased and nipped at her nipples, each one eliciting a satisfied moan from Minako.

The two rocked back and forth, faster and faster until he climaxed. The wave swept through him but he kept at her breasts, giving them all the attention they were begging for. He slid his thumb down, rubbing her clit until she moaned loudly and relaxed.

He raised his head up, giving her a kiss. "Satisfied?"

She chuckled. "Definitely."

The two sighed contentedly and sank back onto the bed. It was a moment the two of them loved: lying naked next to each other and just looking at each other. He glanced down at her chest and pulled her closer to him. Life was good.

Prompt: Breasts


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a beautiful day and Minako and Kunzite wanted to take it in. There was still a hint of winter in the air so the park was rather empty.

But that didn't stop the couple's enthusiasm. They walked the trails, exchanging stories and kisses along the way. Kunzite had a particularly busy week at work but Minako had been by his side through all of it. They turned a corner and Minako noticed that some of the spring flowers were breaking ground.

"What colour do you think they'll be?" Minako asked.

"We'll have to come back when it's warmer and find out."

Minako smiled before tugging his hand in another direction. He took the moment to admire the goddess before him. She was so beautiful and amazing. She was so supportive all through his crises at work. She listened to him complain when things went wrong, offered advice, and celebrated with him once it was all solved.

He tugged on her hand and pulled her in for a kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"To thank you," he said, smiling wide. He still had his arms wrapped around her and kissed her forehead. "I'm so lucky to have you. In fact…" he trailed off, glancing around them. "Come here."

Minako quirked an eyebrow as he lead her to a more secluded clearing. He pulled her behind a tree and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Thank you so much for everything this week." He rested his forehead on hers, staring in to her eyes."I don't know what I would do without you."

"Of course." She returned the kiss. "I'll always be there to help you with your problems."

He kissed her again but it wasn't a quick kiss like the rest had been that day. He pulled her in tight and kissed her, his need to breathe forgotten.

She felt the change in his mood and could feel herself getting warm. His hands roamed down to her legs and then slid up her skirt. He pulled down her tights just a bit and slid a few fingers in.

Minako moaned. The thought of being in a public place sent a thrill through her that she didn't expect and she felt herself get wetter. In return, her hands reached out and undid his pants. His dick was already hard when she grabbed it and it was his turn to let out a moan.

"That's not fair," he whispered. "This was supposed to be your treat."

"Yeah. And getting you off isn't part of it? Besides, feeling your cock in my hand gets me excited too."

Kunzite's lips grew more fierce and frantic. Damn. She always knew what to say.

The two were still technically fully clothed but that didn't dampen the mood. He massaged her, rubbing his fingers back and forth against her clit. He forced himself not to cum from her expressive moaning and stroking of his dick. He wanted her to climax first.

She came, making an o with her mouth. She paused as her orgasm flowed through her. When she opened her eyes, she kissed him again and stroked him more intensely. He came quickly after.

As the initial thrill faded from their climaxes, the two made themselves a bit more presentable again. Minako smiled widely and Kunzite took her hand. He knew there would always be challenges in his life but as long as he had her by his side, he could handle anything.

Prompt: Clothed


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Minako and Kunzite were tangled up in a mess of skin, sweat, and tongues. Their urges were particularly strong and playful that morning. The two had been rolling, kissing, and teasing for longer than normal. While climaxes were amazing, sometimes, they found that foreplay could be the most fun.

Kicking things up a bit, Kunzite grinned and cupped her rear before giving it a smack that echoed through their apartment.

Minako moaned at the impact before grinning back. "What do you say we try something a little different this time?"

"Oh?" Kunzite raised an eyebrow that made Minako a little weak in the knees. It was amazing how much power that man held in a single eyebrow.

Minako untangled herself from his limbs and stepped over to her dresser. Kunzite enjoyed the view as she bent over and rummaged through her drawer. In fact, he shuffled over and filled his hands with her ass.

"Hey," she looked over her shoulder in a lightly scolding manner. But her tone became more teasing and she wagged her finger. "Be patient."

"When it comes to you, I don't think I can," he said, caressing her hips.

She winked. "Close your eyes and get on all fours."

He did as he was told. He had an idea of what to expect but it still surprised him a bit when the leather crop struck him. He turned his head towards her.

"You've been shopping without me."

Minako slapped the crop into her hand. "It wouldn't be much of a surprise if you knew about it. Now what do you say we see how much pain we can mix with pleasure?"

"Miss Aino, you certainly know what to say."

Prompt: Spanking


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Minako and Kunzite sat across from Ami and Zoisite. It was a long, overdue dinner date and they chose one of their favourite restaurants. It had low lighting and long white tablecloths and food to die for. The four of them quickly fell deep into conversation.

"Work has actually been going quite well," Kunzite said. "And I'm thankful I have such an understanding woman in my life." He gazed lovingly at Minako and dropped his hand to her knee.

"We're both lucky men," Zoisite said. He held Ami's hand on top of the table and the two smiled admiringly at each other.

"You've come a long way from that girl who got rashes from love letters," Minako said, waving her fork.

Ami blushed and looked down.

"It's a compliment," Zoisite said, patting her hand.

"Indeed," Kunzite replied. "You have truly blossomed into a…"

"A…what?" Ami asked tentatively.

But Kunzite was taken aback because Minako's bare foot was playing with the hem of his pants.

"My apologies," he continued as Minako continued to fiddle with the cuff of his pants. "You've blossomed into a wonderful, confident woman."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Speaking of which, how have things been progressing at the hospital?"

While Ami could be shy about many things, her work was not one of them. She spoke at length about her first few months and the other doctors who were helping her settle in.

Admittedly, Kunzite did not absorb much due to Minako's foot creeping farther and farther up his leg. He was thankful for the restaurant's long tablecloths. Her foot crept a bit higher and then drifted back down. Then up a little bit higher. Then back down. Despite looking directly at Ami, he was taking in less and less of what she had to say. He cast a sideways glance at Minako who, sure enough, was grinning madly.

Her foot came out of his pantleg and he thought maybe she was done for the time being.

He was wrong.

The only reason for removing her foot from his pant leg was because she couldn't actually slide it higher into his tailored pants. Instead, she grazed her foot up to his knee, brushing the wool fabric of his pants. Her foot slid down and then higher, grazing his thigh. She slid her foot back down to his knee, then she slid it higher still.

He tried not to react as her foot stroked a certain part of him that was becoming harder with every moment. And it wasn't just because of her feet. Well, that was a big part of it but it was the way she did it. The way she brushed him, the way she casually stared at him out of the corner of her eyes. It drove him wild.

"And the hospital is so close to my apartment. It's wonderful."

"I'm glad to hear that," Kunzite said as if he had been hanging on every word of hers.

"So sorry to interrupt the conversation," Minako said, "but I almost forgot about something I left in the car. Kunzite could you come with me? I'll need you in case it rolled under the seat. I can't possibly check under the seat in this short dress."

"Of course. Excuse us for a moment."

She led him out of the restaurant with a "We'll be back as quick as we can."

Ami and Zoisite watched as the two disappeared around the corner and then looked at each other.

Zoisite rolled his eyes. "You'd think Minako would be a bit more subtle."

"Subtle is not a word that Minako is familiar with."

Zoisite leaned back in his chair. "Well, hopefully they don't get caught by the security guard this time. I like this place."

Sure enough, less than twenty minutes later, a slightly disheveled Minako and Kunzite were escorted back in by the maitre d' who kindly asked them all to finish their meals quickly and to never return.

Meanwhile, Zoisite mentally checked another restaurant off of his list. Those two owed him big time.

Prompt: Feet


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Minako couldn't believe it. She was nervous. Her. Nervous about sex. To be fair, this was all new territory for her. Kunzite was, oddly, the one who brought it up. Fortunately, they talked a lot about it and she had even done some fingering on him to get used to it. He told her multiple times that if she wasn't okay with it, that was okay.

But a part of her wanted to. She was curious, even if it was something she had never done before.

She pulled on the harness and adjusted the straps. They chose a small dildo, deciding that they could always work up.

It was a strange feeling. Strange but…kind of awesome too. She jumped a bit, watching her penis move.

'Maybe this will be okay,' she thought.

She exited the bathroom. Kunzite was already naked and lounging on the bed.

He looked her up and down. "Well that's a strange visual."

Minako stuck out her tongue. "You were the one who wanted it."

"Indeed. It's just new. I didn't mean that it was bad. Come here."

She walked over to the bed and snuggled up behind him. She pulled his ass to her, adjusting to the feeling of her new appendage. She wiggled it against him, kissed his neck, stroked him. They both decided to take it slow and she wanted to make sure he was really aroused for it.

He rolled over, kissed her, cupped her breasts, pinched her nipples. She wiggled the dildo around and rubbed his dick with it. She was surprised at herself. She was actually getting into it.

He rolled onto his knees, telling her he was ready. She took her position and brought the bottle of lube with her. She squeezed a large dollop into her hand and rubbed it copiously over the dildo and in his ass. She slid two fingers in, starting slow. She rubbed gently, back and forth. She was thanked with a low moan from him and rubbed faster. He sighed pleasurably and growled.

"That feels so fucking good."

"Good," she replied with a smirk.

She took the dildo and rubbed it at his entrance.

"Wait," he said, rolling onto his back. "I want to see you fuck me."

Minako grinned. "Then put those legs up mister."

He obeyed and raised his legs. She raised the dildo again, trying to guide it with her hands. After a couple slippery misses, she slid the dildo into him. He groaned and propped a pillow behind his head to be able to keep watching her.

She started slow and shallow when he tensed but he quickly relaxed. Her motions slowly got faster and deeper and he moaned non stop throughout it.

"Fuck that's good."

She couldn't help but stare at him. His eyes were wide and watching her intently. His mouth was hanging open and he was panting. Minako smiled and got lost in just how surprisingly aroused she felt at the situation. Her pussy was growing wetter by the second. Any doubt she had about the situation completely melted away.

"Harder."

She complied and pushed harder into him. He let out something between a moan and a yell and his whole body relaxed.

Minako smiled. She stepped away for a moment and gently tossed the dildo into the shower. She could clean it later. When she stepped back into the room, she stared at him laying on the bed.

"You look like you might melt into a puddle."

"I feel like that. How about you? Would you like-"

"You just worry about yourself today." She chuckled. "I don't even think you would have the energy for that today."

She kissed him and pulled out one of her own toys. After climaxing herself, she rolled back over to Kunzite.

"So I take it you enjoyed that?" she asked.

"Absolutely. How about you? Was it okay for you?"

Minako grinned in a way that Kunzite definitely knew. "I think I would consider doing it again."

Prompt: Pegging

* * *

All throughout writing this chapter, I couldn't believe I was writing about Minako playing with a strap on penis. But it was hella fun to write. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Ready?" Minako asked.

Kunzite nodded and she hit play. She settled on the couch beside him as the first character appeared on screen.

The movie began like any porn she had seen but she couldn't help but look out of the corner of her eye at Kunzite. They had never watched porn together. He had his resting stoic face on but when he caught her staring at him, he took her hand and smiled.

She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders just as the couple on TV started taking their clothes off.

His hand stroked her leg and her hand drifted farther and farther up his leg. The TV couple were on top of each other now, kissing, and quickly starting to fuck.

Minako felt a bit restless and shifted as she felt herself get wetter. She was rubbing him down with her palm now and she was a bit surprised at how aroused she was feeling with so little physical stimulation. When she watched porn she usually used her toys throughout the whole thing, bringing up the speed and changing up the rhythm when it was necessary.

But now, now the waiting was getting her really hot.

Kunzite grabbed her hand off of him and sucked on each of her fingers. She moaned as he put each finger in his mouth, giving it appropriate attention before moving on to the next.

The movie scene changed and the couple ran into each other unexpectedly at the store. The two quickly decided that they had to have each other and sneaked off to the storage room to have their way with each other.

Kunzite was staring directly at Minako now, the movie almost forgotten, and switched to her other hand. Her arousal was getting stronger with every moment until it became too much.

She launched out of her seat at Kunzite. She jumped onto him and straddled his hips. His eyes widened at her sudden leap but when she rubbed her hips against him, he settled back into it.

He was only on the third finger of her second hand when she brought her lips to his neck. Before realizing she was doing it, she was rocking back and forth against him. She licked and teased and bit his neck and he moaned on her fingers. As he finished her pinkie finger, she became utterly impatient and claimed his lips for her own.

She slid her tongue into his and he sucked on it gently. That drove her even more wild, if that was possible. She thrust against him harder and he slid a hand up her shirt.

"Get those pants off," she murmured in his ear.

He smirked. "You first."

She stood and removed her pants in record time. Then she slid off his pants and climbed back on top of him.

Their skin rubbed against each other as they thrusted and moaned, completely lost in each other.

The TV couple continued on, but to Minako and Kunzite, it was now merely background noise. Besides, Minako and Kunzite's moans and panting put the porn to shame.

Prompt: Voyeurism


	10. Chapter 10

He wasn't sure what it was about her earlobe that made it such an enticing spot. To him, it seemed like such a strange place to get aroused from but damn did she love it. That being said, although he couldn't understand it, that didn't mean that he couldn't take advantage of it.

He quite enjoyed using it at particularly inappropriate times. Maybe they would be grocery shopping and he would tell her he had something in her hair. When "getting it out", he would rub a finger against her earlobe. Maybe they would be out for a walk and he would innocently tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, lingering at her ear a moment longer than necessary. Maybe he would cup her face to kiss her and rub at her ear.

She didn't seem to notice when he first started doing it. She would, however, have a higher libido than usual when he did it. But then he started slipping. He started using it too much and she started to notice. Now he could barely get in a single rub without her noticing and swatting away his hand.

Minako was watching a movie while he sat in his office, working on his monthly report. He could hear the musical stylings of some Broadway show but paid it no mind, putting his attention on his laptop.

It wasn't long after that he heard the door open.

"Are you done yet?" Minako asked from the doorway?

"Not yet. But I'll be done soon."

She walked over and sat in the extra chair next to his desk. "But you've been working so much."

"I know. Just another hour or two, then I'm all yours."

"An hour or two?" Minako asked incredulously. She put her hands into his. "That's not soon."

"Well, the sooner I get back to my work, the sooner I'll be done."

"Okay," Minako said. But she had a shadow of a smirk on her face.

She lifted one of his hands to her lips and gave it a kiss. Before he could react, she slid one of his fingers into her mouth and closed her eyes. She sucked and licked it, opening her eyes only when she slid his finger out.

Kunzite sighed, closed his laptop, and pulled Minako in for a kiss. He should have known she would eventually use his hot spot against him.

Prompt: Hot Spots


	11. Chapter 11

Kunzite stood on the edge of the dance floor. Minako was in the middle of the fray, her hands in the air and her hips swaying to and fro with the music.

He didn't want to come. He hated clubs but Minako batted her big blue eyes when she begged him to come dancing with her. When that didn't work, she promised another, more intriguing notion that made his pants tighter. That got his attention enough for him to come down with her. He had only been there twenty minutes but it was already too long.

Kunzite danced a few songs at Minako's insistence but after the last song, he needed to sit a few out. The beat was too loud, too irritating. It seemed a bit less overwhelming off the dance floor.

He glanced around the room, sipping his scotch that he finally flagged the bartender down for. The lights were bright and flashing, people around him were stumbling from too many drinks, and one man, in a shirt that was far too shiny to be a shirt, crashed into him.

He ignored the drunk man's rambling but noticed the man's gaze traveling across the dance floor. He was leering directly at Minako. In fact, now that he was looking properly, there were a few pairs of eyes on her. And, sure enough, there was one man with the top of his shirt open who was staring at her and dancing closer and closer.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Minako or thought she couldn't handle herself. It was just…seeing her through other men's eyes reminded him of his girlfriend's beauty and if anyone was going to be dancing with her, it was going to be him.

Kunzite drained the last of his scotch and walked straight into the drunken crowd. The open shirt man was easing towards her but in one fluid motion, Kunzite pushed him out of the way and ended up directly behind Minako. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

Minako glanced over her shoulder, saw her lover's face, and smiled wryly. She pushed her hips into his, urging him to follow her rhythm. Their hips moved together, not a sliver of daylight in between them as the beat bounced over the floor.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, still pushing her ass into him. She pulled his head down and he kissed her neck. He could hear her moan in his ear and everything that he hated about the club was gone. The loud music was now a background noise and the bright lights seemed to fade into the background. Even the stumbling drunks seemed to keep a perimeter around them.

She turned to face him and whispered in his ear, "I knew if you were gone long enough, you'd come running back."

"I'm ashamed to say that I forgot how good you look in that dress."

Kunzite lowered his hands, playing with the hem of her short dress. She was still grinding against him and it was getting him excited. She dipped her head back and he kissed her collarbone. He kissed lower and lower until he hit fabric. Minako's head snapped back up and her hand ran along his chest.

"Remember that thing I promised to do if you came tonight?"

"I do," Kunzite said, murmuring against her skin.

"I think I need to make good on that. Right. Now."

Minako didn't wait for an answer. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him towards a deserted corridor where she knew they could be alone.

Prompt: Grinding


	12. Chapter 12

So if you've read my story "Perfect", you could say that this kind of goes along with it.

Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading so far!

* * *

Chapter 12

It was a quiet evening for Minako and Kunzite. Minako made a surprisingly delicious dinner (Kunzite expected Makoto was involved in Minako's growing cooking skills) so, naturally, Kunzite did the dishes. Minako disappeared after dinner wordlessly with only a quick kiss as explanation. Kunzite shrugged it off. He expected she was going to read her new manga.

That's why he was surprised when his phone vibrated with a text from Minako.

 _I forgot about dessert. But I have an idea._

He frowned at his phone, looked up, and called out. "Are you texting me from inside the apartment?"

A moment of silence passed before she answered. "Maybe."

The voice seemed to be coming from the bedroom so he walked in that direction.

"You couldn't just come and tell me that?"

"Well...I can't really get up right now and I wasn't sure if you would hear me if I called out to you."

She couldn't get up? Strange. Her voice didn't sound concerned so she wasn't hurt.

"Are you that absorbed in your new manga?" he asked, walking closer to the bedroom.

"No."

"Then why can't you get up?"

Minako only answered with an, "Ummmm."

Kunzite's brows pushed together in confusion when he reached the door. When he opened it, it all clicked.

Minako was lying on the bed, completely naked. Well, naked except for a line of whipped cream that started between her breasts and ended in a mound of whipped cream piled between her legs.

Kunzite smirked and crossed his arms. "I was going to use that whipped cream for dessert tomorrow night."

Minako smiled back. "We can buy more."

There was a hint of an aroused growl in his voice. "I suppose we can," he said as he uncrossed his arms and dove in.

Prompt: Food


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Minako stood on their balcony. The wind caressed her hair as she took in the view. She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and heard Kunzite come out too. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Enjoying the sunset?"

Minako nodded. "It's gorgeous out tonight."

"You know, we could see it better from the roof."

Minako smiled wide. "That's a great idea! Let's go."

Before he could say another word, Minako took him by the hand and led him to the elevator.

The view from the shared deck on top of their apartment building was truly beautiful. The building was 22 stories tall and gave an uninhibited view of the horizon.

"It's beautiful," she said. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking it all in.

"I know," he said, looking only at her.

She opened her eyes and saw Kunzite staring at her. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"What a line."

"It's true," he said, stepping towards her. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met."

He stopped in front of her as he finished and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her in for a kiss and she embraced it.

When the two separated, she saw that he was grinning devilishly. She raised her eyebrows.

"Here?"

He shrugged. "Why not?"

"What if someone else came up here?"

"That's half the fun."

Minako contemplated it. The thought of getting caught sent an unexpected thrill through her. She looked back at Kunzite and, in response, she kissed him.

She slid her tongue across his lips, inviting him for more. Without losing contact at their lips, he pulled her around the corner of the door. She felt the top of the railing in her back as he pushed her into it and her arousal grew. Damn it was attractive when he took control. She grabbed at his back and pulled him closer. She clutched his shirt, silently begging for more.

He slid his hands under her shirt, grabbing at her breasts. She moaned. He continued, massaging, flicking, teasing. He kissed her, he sucked on her lip. He made sure she was good and wet.

When she practically begged for it, he knew she was ready. He turned her around and bent her over the railing, giving her a view of the city. She thought of all the people out there, all the people who, if they only looked in the right direction, would see what was happening. The thought of those people sent a thrill through her and she moaned as he flipped up her skirt.

She rocked back and forth, the adrenaline and arousal pumping through her. She orgasmed quickly and the spark ran all the way down to the tips of her toes. She felt him come soon after and she relished in it.

The two put themselves back together quickly and scanned the area to see if anyone did come up to the roof.

"Well, it looks like we had the roof to ourselves after all." His arms were still wrapped around her, unwilling to let her go even after they both climaxed. He kissed her cheek.

"And what about next time?"

"Next time?"

"Yeah." Minako smiled, tracing a finger down his chest. "I think this is something I could get used to."

Kunzite smiled. "I was hoping you would say that."

Prompt: Exhibitionism

* * *

Well, I figured it was about time Kunzite got to be the one in control. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Admittedly, this chapter and tomorrow's chapter are coming out with a little bit of a rush. It's actually mine and my hubby's first year wedding anniversary and we decided to go away for a couple days so I don't have as much time as I would like to write these two chapters. So apologies if today's and tomorrow's chapters feel rushed. I hope you'll all stick with me through it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A bead of sweat trailed down Kunzite's spine followed by another and another.

He rolled over in bed with Minako in his arms. Despite it being the dead of winter outside, the two were dripping in sweat. It was one of their marathon days. The two would spend as long as they could on foreplay before, finally, completely ravaging each other. And more often than not, this procedure would be repeated two or three times. It usually happened when the two were both busy and didn't see each other much, or when one of them went away for a few days. When the two finally had time together again, they would spend the next several hours kissing and licking and thrusting to make up for lost time.

Their slick skin slid against each other. They were desperate. They missed the comfort and warmth of each other and she was on his mind his whole flight back to Tokyo.

She kissed him as if she hadn't seen him in weeks. He pulled her to him as if he hadn't held her in months. Their naked bodies twisted in each other and writhed. They rolled back and forth across the bed, as if they were battling for dominance.

Minako won and straddled him in reverse cowgirl. She rocked back and forth on top of him, eliciting low moans from him. He grabbed her hips and urged her to go deeper. She complied.

The two gyrated against each other. Somehow, the minimal contact between the two of them made them more desperate for each other and they panted faster and faster until…

Minako's back arched as she climaxed, Kunzite not far behind. Any strength keeping her upright disappeared and she collapsed next to Kunzite.

She reached out and cupped his face. "Welcome home."

He reached out to her, tucked a sweaty strand of hair behind her ear,and kissed her. "Glad to be home."

She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him close. The two stayed like that for a while, enjoying having the other in their arms again.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked.

He propped up his head in his hand and just stared at her. His other hand reached out and stroked her clit.

"Again?"

"I just spent a week in a hotel doing nothing but discussing business. I'm very pent up."

She scooted closer to him and kissed him.

"Then take me."

Prompt: Sweaty bodies


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Minako and Kunzite had a great sex life. True, most of their romps happened in the bedroom but the other rooms of their apartment saw their fair share of action. Sometimes it was because they wanted to change things up but sometimes it was because they simply couldn't control themselves.

Their latest hormone rush was because of the latter.

Kunzite was making breakfast in only his briefs. His hair was still a bit messy from sleep so he pulled it into a ponytail. Minako, meanwhile, sipped her water at the kitchen table, admiring the view. She watched his back muscles ripple as he whisked the eggs and her breath caught in her throat. A familiar feeling swept through her nethers and she wondered how someone could be so damn sexy just making breakfast.

The eggs hit the pan with a hiss and she walked over to him. Her arms circled his waist and she planted a single kiss on his back.

"What can I do for you?" Kunzite asked, never taking his eyes off the eggs.

Minako shrugged. "Just noticing how sexy you look without any clothes on."

Just for emphasis, Minako reached down into his briefs and stroked him.

Kunzite inhaled sharply. He tried to control himself. He stayed staring at the eggs because he knew that if he turned around now and looked at Minako in her short satin nightie, he would definitely lose control.

"Yes, but then the eggs will burn."

"It won't take long," she said.

"Neither will the eggs. Let me at least finish them."

Minako huffed but continued stroking him down.

Kunzite didn't think it ever took so long for eggs to cook. He waited impatiently as both he and the eggs firmed up.

As soon as the eggs were done, he switched off the heat and slid the eggs to a cold burner.

He turned around to see Minako grinning.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?"

Minako crushed herself to him. "Would you have it any other way?"

"I suppose not," he replied and brought his lips to hers.

The two started slow, letting their arousals build and build.

They were both building quickly and Minako ended up back in the chair she had recently vacated, Kunzite standing over her. But now, he was completely naked.

Kunzite raised his eyebrows. "And what do you plan to do now?"

Her eyes flicked to the table and inspiration struck. "Close your eyes."

He did so and Minako went to work. She took his cock in her hand and pumped it between her fingers. Hoping that was enough of a distraction, she silently took a piece of ice from her glass of water. She popped it in her mouth, making sure to have it hit every bit inside her mouth. Then, she drew her lips in, rubbing her lips all over the ice cube. She thought about taking it out but decided to leave it in. She slid her fingers to the base of his penis and wrapped her lips around it. She was delighted when he jumped a bit in surprise.

"Fuck." It wasn't a bad reaction. It was more surprise than anything else and once he was over the shock of it, he melted into it. He watched her, her mouth and hand around his hard cock, working in tandem. He moaned at the sight of it. He came suddenly and he filled up her mouth.

His whole body relaxed and he bent down to kiss Minako. He lifted her up and pulled her into his arms.

"Now what can we do for you?"

"Surprise me," she said grinning.

He swept her down to the floor, kissing her all the way. The eggs, meanwhile, sat forgotten on the counter.

Prompt: Ice cubes


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Minako lounged back, completely relaxed. "Can we go away every weekend?"

Kunzite laughed, stepping into the hot tub. "If you can find the money for us to do it every weekend, then go right ahead.

"I'll get right on that then. This is absolutely worth it."

Other then the two of them, the pool area was completely empty. Kunzite supposed it was because it was more of a business hotel and a lot of people who worked in high business didn't often use the pool. Irregardless, it was rather enjoyable having the place to themselves.

Kunzite settled himself down in front of a jet, closing his eyes and moaning slightly at the relief he felt. A huge amount of stress melted away and his whole body relaxed.

Minako silently crept across the hot tub to Kunzite. She sat down next to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, opening one eye.

"As a thank you for this weekend. This has been really nice."

"You're welcome."

Minako stood up. "It's getting too warm in here. I'm gonna cool off a bit in the pool."

Kunzite's eyes opened fully to watch Minako climb out and took her position to dive into the pool. In that moment before she dove, he admired her body. Her wet bikini clung to her body and let Kunzite appreciate every curve of his girlfriend's form. She looked amazing.

Minako turned to him and winked before splashing into the pool. He watched as she stroked back and forth across the pool. He watched when she laid on her back and closed her eyes to just float.

She returned to the hot tub before long and Kunzite watched her every movement. She sat down and dipped her head back.

"You should go in there. It's really refreshing."

Kunzite snaked his arm around her waist. "Not really interested in cooling down. I'd rather stay nice and warm."

Minako raised her eyebrows and Kunzite answered by kissing her. He pulled her closer and when that still wasn't close enough, he pulled her onto his lap. He brushed the wet hair away from her neck and planted small, innocent looking kisses there.

It was an easy cover. There was nothing that suspicious about a girl sitting on her boyfriend's lap.

Meanwhile, under the water, Kunzite slid his trunks down just a bit and he eased Minako's bottoms just to the side. The gentle hit of the jets around them served as extra stimulation and Kunzite started rocking gently against her. He pulled her tighter to him and she sucked on each one of his fingers in turn. He rocked harder and guided his hard dick into her. She moaned in ecstasy and he pushed deeper, faster.

They came almost simultaneously and Kunzite pumped himself dry inside of her. Once the two slid their suits back into their appropriate places, Minako turned her head to him.

"Forget going away on the weekends. Can we get a hot tub at home?"

Prompt: Sex Machines

* * *

Hot tubs totally count as sex machines, right? XD


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Minako didn't put her hair up often. If she was cooking or at the gym, then she would tie her hair back into a simple ponytail. It was the times that she put her hair in a bun that got him excited. But he never did realize that until one faithful day.

It was a warm spring day. Kunzite came home from lunch with the boys to find Minako on the balcony. He couldn't quite see her, only her feet and back were visible as she bent over something.

"What are you up to?" he asked through the screen door.

"Planting," she called back, still bent over. "We should have some plants on the balcony for the summer. It would make it even nicer out here."

"Do you need some help?"

"No that's fine. I'm almost done. But could you grab me a glass of water?"

Kunzite agreed, filled a tall glass, and added a few ice cubes.

He walked back over to the balcony and opened the screen.

"Here you…"

Kunzite stopped in his tracks when he saw her full form.

"Kunzite? What's wrong?"

He felt his pants tighten but he wasn't quite sure why. He looked her over, trying to figure out the change. His eyes finally rested on her head.

"Your hair."

Minako half laughed. "What about it?"

"You never wear it up like that."

She shrugged. "It was windy and it kept blowing my hair in my face." She raised an eyebrow, confused. "Is something wrong with that?"

"No. It's just…I never see you with your hair up."

"You said that already."

Kunzite couldn't quite place it. He knew he had seen her wear her hair up before but when…

It clicked. She only ever put her hair up like that when she went down on him. She always complained that her hair would get in the way of the blowjob so before she sucked on him, she would sit tall, showing off her breasts to throw her hair into the bun. It was always a view he enjoyed and now his pants were getting even tighter.

"Kunzite?" Minako asked, staring at him. "Are you okay?"

Kunzite shook his head out of his daze. "I'm fine. I just realized what it is about your hair."

Minako's brows pushed together. "What is it?"

Kunzite grabbed her hand and winked. "Gardening may have to wait."

Prompt: Hair


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Minako sat naked on the edge of the bed. Kunzite approached her wtih a long piece of cloth in his hand. The dresser behind him was covered with a tablecloth, hiding the instruments he would use on her

"I can put it on myself," she said.

"But this is more fun," he said as he tied the blindfold behind her head.

Her world was black now and she anxiously awaited her first instruction. She heard the whoosh of fabric and assumed the items on the dresser were in plain view now. When he was silent for too long, she got impatient.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Don't worry love." He brushed his lips across her cheek. "Just deciding where to start."

She could hear a bit of rustling and the click of a lighter. She heard him put something down and then take a few steps towards her. She felt something soft and light brush her arm. It brushed across her face, and then back to her arm. This time, however, it trailed all the way down and left goosebumps in its wake.

When it disappeared, she was on high alert. She wondered what would come next and she waited in baited anticipation.

His hand slid into her hair. He pulled it back, combed it in between his fingers, and let it fall back.

"Open your mouth."

She complied and something small was placed in her mouth. She sucked on it gently, being careful not to bite it, just in case. It tasted sweet so she finally bit down. A strawberry. The sweet juices filled her mouth and distracted her just long enough for him to lean down and kiss her. The strawberry taste mixed with his lips and it was utter bliss. But the kiss was quick and teasing.

"Lie back," he said.

Minako complied, anxiously awaiting what would come next.

She gasped when she felt something cold and wet between her breasts. But her gasp turned to a moan as the ice cube seemed to travel of its own accord. It slid up one of her breasts and circled around her nipple before landing directly on it. She stretched as she could feel her nipple grow and get hard. Then the ice moved again. It slid across her chest and up to her other nipple in the same pattern. She reached out. She needed to touch him, to feel him. She needed to tell him through touch what he was doing to her. He took her by the wrist and pinned her hand down to the bed.

"Not yet. We still have a lot more fun to have first."

She made a noise between a groan and a laugh. "With what you're doing, I'm gonna cum before we can get to anything involving you."

"Sssssssh," he whispered softly. "Don't you worry about that."

His hand and the ice cube disappeared and she was left with even more goosebumps on her skin.

"Roll over."

She did so and felt the bed sink with his weight next to her. He placed a hand on her back and circled it slowly, gently. Then the heat came.

A warm liquid pooled on her back and she moaned in pleasure. The remnant of the ice cube on her front created quite the contrast with the warm wax on her back.

His hands pushed into the oil and rubbed her back. His hands were warm and pressed into her in all the ways she loved. She never knew she could be so relaxed and aroused at the same time.

His lips were on her neck but the kisses were scattered. It was as if he wanted to keep her guessing at where he might kiss next. And damn it was working well. She could practically feel a puddle between her legs from her arousal.

One of his hands disappeared from her back. It quickly returned with a loud spank on her ass, causing her to let out some kind of animalistic moan. She rolled onto her back and took off the blindfold.

"I can't take it anymore."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, taking him for her own.

He didn't complain. She had, after all, been moaning and making more sexual noises than she realized and Kunzite was wondering how much longer he would even be able to last without ravishing her.

He could always use the rest of his plans for another night.

Prompt: Sensation Play

* * *

So I was originally planning on having Minako as the dom and then realized that she's going to be in that role in a later chapter so I gave it to Kunzite for this round. And it was a lot of fun to write, which is why this chapter ended up a bit longer than most. I REGRET NOTHING!

Also, I realized that one or two future prompts are actually intended for gay couples, which, of course, will not work for these two. So if you have any particular kinks you'd like to see with these two, let me know in the comments.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kunzite hoped that Minako's shoot was running on time. It was 11:30 and she was supposed to be off for lunch at noon. Sadly, that wasn't always the case.

He got into the studio with no problem. Minako was busy talking with the photographer so he checked in with one of the assistants. He sighed in relief that they were actually running on time and found an out of the way place to stand.

Minako stepped out into view and Kunzite smiled. She always looked particularly beautiful at these shoots. He knew it was the lighting and the hours of makeup and the perfectly tailored dress but her true beauty still shone through.

This particular ad was for a perfume company and she wore a long purple dress that hugged every curve of her before flaring out at her knees. Her hair was elegantly styled in curls and on her feet were black heels that were so tall, he wondered how she could move in them.

But somehow, she did. She moved in them with such grace and elegance that he was entranced. Every step she took was confident and striking. He was mesmerized. He watched her blow kisses at the camera, he watched her smile, he watched her do so many poses. And she did it effortlessly. She was so comfortable, and beautiful, and sexy.

He took a deep breath and focused on his breathing as he was now very aware of a familiar pressure between his legs. He tried to control himself. He breathed deeper and willed himself to think of other things.

"That's lunch," a voice called out.

Minako smiled wider than she had during the whole shoot. She ran over to Kunzite and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so glad you made it. Today has been exhausting."

"Well then, should we get you some lunch?"

"Yes please! I'm starving." She pulled him closer and gave him a kiss. But then, she paused. She looked down at his pants and then slowly looked up to his face.

"Kunzite, do you have-"

"Yes."

"And what prompted that?"

He smirked. "What do you think? You look so good out there."

Minako stroked his shirt collar. "Well, maybe we should do something about that."

"But I thought you were hungry."

She shrugged. "Lunch can wait. I don't think you can," she finished with a wink.

Prompt: High Heels

* * *

So the original prompt for today was actually tribbing but considering that's something that's for lesbian couples, it didn't really work out for these two so I picked another idea. Unfortunately, I don't feel like it turned out very well. It was a busy day since I had to unexpectedly take my cat to the vet. Sadly, that meant that I wasn't in a particularly smutty mood. But don't worry. Looks like he's okay. In the meantime, I would love some amazing comments to keep me going and I promise I'll write something better for you guys tomorrow. I do have a fun idea for it and it might just be something that you won't expect. ;)

Thanks to everyone who's still reading. You guys are the best!


	20. Chapter 20

Hey all. So sorry I've been MIA. I got exhausted and sick and sadly, it's hard to write something sexy when you don't feel well. But I'm back with a vengeance and wrote today so I should be all caught up by tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 20

Minako stood in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at her outfit. Did she get all the details right? It had been a while so she wasn't sure. She looked up and down at herself and doubts started to creep in. She knew Kunzite said to surprise him but she wondered if this was...too much of a surprise.

She did feel a little weird in the outfit, a bit like a betrayal. She could still back out. She had a back up outfit that she could change into and he would never know.

But the outfit she wore was too intriguing to pass up and she did have other encouragement for it. She was definitely curious what his reaction would be, even if it could go horribly wrong. Frankly, she wasn't sure if she wanted him to like it or hate it. Either reaction would certainly be interesting. Fortunately, they both had a sense of humour about their sex life so it was likely that this would just become a funny story.

So while her confidence was high, she decided to forge ahead. She took a deep breath. She pulled up her boots and straightened her wig. She raised her head and opened the door a crack.

"Close your eyes."

"Okay," he responded, intrigued.

She stepped out, half regretting her decision and half deciding to just own it. She stepped in front of him where he sat on the bed. She posed with her arms bent behind her head and her leg pointed out to the side.

"Open them."

Kunzite opened his eyes and Minako waited with baited breath.

Kunzite's eyes panned over her. He took in her knee high boots, dark pants and familiar jacket and a copper brown wig tied back in a ponytail.

"Kunzite?" He was frozen. "Are you okay?"

She waved her hand in front of his face but it took another moment before he came back to life.

"Zoisite," he muttered. He didn't sound upset or entertained, just disbelief. "You wanted to add some spice into sex by wearing something different and you chose Zoisite?"

Minako shrugged. Her nervousness now turned into amusement. "I know you two were sort of a thing at one point."

"And he never lets me forget it."

"I think his flirting is adorable."

Kunzite stared at her, comprehension dawning on him. "Was this his idea?"

Minako's eyes darted from side to side. "He may have made a passing comment the other day that he would be okay if I wanted to dress up as him and seduce you."

Kunzite stood up from the bed and took the few steps separating them. "And what do you think?"

She smiled. "I think it was worth it just to see the look on your face."

It was faint but Minako could see that Kunzite was trying to suppress a laugh. "Go. Change. I can't do anything with you while you're dressed like that."

Minako's smiled continued as she disappeared back into the bathroom. She saw Kunzite clutch his head and grab his phone. As she closed the door she could hear Kunzite whisper in a half threatening, half joking way.

"Stop putting ideas in my girlfriend's head or I am going to kick you so hard, you won't have a sex life anymore."

Minako laughed and finished closing the door. Worth it.

Prompt: Cross Dressing

* * *

Hopefully I was able to fool some of you with where this was going. When I saw that prompt, all that went through my mind was Zoisite so I hope you guys enjoyed this lighter, funnier chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Minako sipped her champagne and walked, a bit bored, around the exhibit. It wasn't that she didn't like art. She just never understood modern art and how a red streak on a white canvas could be considered art.

Kunzite stepped in beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Enjoying the gallery?" He asked.

Minako shrugged. "It's okay. The art is kind of weird," she said in a low tone of voice.

"I know," he whispered. "Sorry we have to be here. Unfortunately my bosses didn't decide to donate to a more interesting museum. Once the speeches are finished, we should be able to leave. Besides," he continued, pulling her closer, "I'd much rather be at home with you."

To anyone else, the comment would seem innocent enough but Minako recognized that look in his eyes.

The two were snapped out of their own bubble when they heard an announcement to gather round.

The two obliged and stood next to each other while the Art Director and Kunzite's bosses talked about what a pleasure it was to work together.

Kunzite, meanwhile, had trouble keeping his hands to himself. His arm wrapped around Minako's shoulder and pulled her close. To anyone else it would just look like the two were madly in love. Of course they were, but there were other reasons too. Kunzite definitely just wanted a reason to slide his fingers to inappropriate places.

Minako smiled when she felt Kunzite's hand rub her down over her dress. She was glad her dress was loose fitting to allow Kunzite's finger to slide right up close to her. She cast her eyes around but, sure enough, nobody was looking. They were all watching the men up front. She looked back at Kunzite.

"Harder," she whispered.

Kunzite obliged and pushed his fingers into her. His fingers stayed over her dress and he used the material to push into her. He sneaked his head under her hair. If anyone else was looking, it would seem that he was just whispering something in her ear. Minako tried not to moan too audibly when he bit her neck.

Minako tried to control her breathing but it was coming faster. If she could only wait a little bit longer.

Her patience was rewarded. The crowd applauded at the end of the speeches and Minako let herself go with a long moan. Kunzite already had an arm around her waist that caught her when her knees momentarily gave out.

The two joined in the applause but for all they knew, they could have been applauding that they announced they were going to burn the place down.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Kunzite asked with that same glint in his eyes.

"Absolutely."

Prompt: Frottage


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kunzite was always the first one to wake up. He enjoyed getting up early and starting the day. He hated staying in bed. It made him feel lazy and that was a definite no no.

But today wasn't about him. It was about her. He slipped off his shorts.

Minako was still sleeping. She was on her side facing away from him and he propped his head up on his hand to look at her face. She looked so peaceful and serene and he found himself wondering for the millionth time how this angel found her way into his life. He smoothed her hair out of the way and kissed her neck. She moaned and stretched but she didn't wake up. Kunzite smiled. He hoped it would come to this and was thankful that she loved to sleep naked. He spooned up to her and wrapped his arm around her hips. His fingers separated her legs and rubbed her clit in small, slow circles. He continued kissing her neck. She moaned and stretched and, before long, her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," she said sleepily.

His fingers still stayed between her legs, never pausing in teasing her. Kunzite kissed her again before softly saying, "Happy birthday."

She moaned lightly and stretched out her arms. Her voice sounded more awake now. "Can every day be my birthday? I could get used to you being my alarm clock."

His fingers came out and instead ran down her leg. "That might make you spoiled."

She brought her arms down to around his neck. "Don't you want to spoil me?"

"Today? Definitely."

He brought his lips back down to her smiling ones and kissed her again. His tongue circled her mouth before sliding in. She sucked on his tongue while he played with her nipples. He flicked, he pinched, he squeezed. His skin was hot against hers and she wanted more. She pulled him on top of her.

"Excited are you?" he teased.

"You only have yourself to blame," she replied with a smirk.

She pulled herself to him. She kissed him again but it was short. His lips disappeared from hers but came down onto her nipple. Her back arched as she moaned. She reached out and buried her hand in his hair. Without losing contact, he moved his legs to straddle her and she instantly wrapped her legs around him.

As he moved and teased her, she could feel his hardening cock brush her. It was tantalizing and she could feel herself get tighter, like someone wound her up. Now she needed just the right thing to unwind.

"Don't ignore that pussy," she whispered.

Without a word, his fingers slid back down and continued its massage. He circled and pushed and kissed and teased until she finally released.

The wind inside of her came loose, bringing with it a tingle that spread to every tip of her being. Her body relaxed and she looked over at Kunzite.

"Happy birthday," he said.

Minako smiled. "If this is how I get to start the day, what else do you have in store?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

She smiled even wider and kissed him. "I can't wait."

Prompt: Surprise

* * *

So I definitely made up that prompt to fit the chapter. The original prompt was breath play, which I'm not a fan of. I personally think it goes a bit too far so I couldn't find a way to write it. Then I remembered that the twenty second is Minako's birthday and I couldn't resist this idea. Happy belated birthday to our girl Minako! She definitely deserves all the orgasms.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Minako rolled over in bed as Kunzite's alarm went off and he sprang out of bed.

"Do you have to go work today?"

He bent over and kissed her. "If you want to keep eating, then yes."

Minako grumbled a response in her half asleep state but he just nodded along and went for the shower.

Minako stretched. She was still tired but she was too awake to go back to sleep. She heard the water in the shower turn on and wondered if she should jump in with him. No. He did have an important meeting today and shower sex might run the risk of him being late. Still, she felt like doing something to surprise him.

She scanned the room. There had to be something that would jump out and inspire her. She looked down

Perfect. But she had to work fast. He would done in the shower soon.

—

Kunzite walked out of the office, glad that the day was finally over. He had an exhausting meeting to try and woo a new client and they were much more thorough than he expected. As he walked to his car, he felt a chill in the air and slipped on his jacket. He tucked his hands into the pockets but was surprised to find something in one. He pulled it out and found a crumple of lace and a note. He definitely recognized that lace as Minako's underwear. He laughed and opened the note.

 _I_ _'ll be waiting for you at home wearing even less than this. ;)_

He smiled. She certainly knew how to keep him on his toes.

The drive home took seemingly longer than usual but that could have just been his growing erection talking.

The elevator ran agonizingly slow to the 14th floor and he was glad to see that the door was already unlocked.

When he entered their apartment, he couldn't help but notice something else she left for him.

There was a trail of underwear in front of him. It ran down the hallway and around the corner. He had a sneaking suspicion as to where it led.

He followed the trail of lace and silk and G-strings around the corner. Sure enough, it led directly to their bedroom, which had the door mostly closed. He pushed it open to find Minako lying on their bed completely naked and holding two glasses of wine.

"Welcome home."

She held up the glass of wine but he took both glasses and put them on the dresser. He crept closer to her and pushed her down onto the bed. He pinned her down and kissed her.

"The wine can wait."

Prompt: Panties


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Minako was lying in bed. She was prepping herself to make the dash from the bed to the bathroom and she knew it was going to be cold outside the bed. But she knew that the sooner she jumped out, the sooner she could be in the shower.

Three. Two. One.

She jumped out from under the covers and made the run to the bathroom. She cranked the knobs on and was soon greeted with a welcoming cloud of steam.

When she stepped under the hot water, her whole body relaxed. The stream massaged her muscles and she sighed in contentment. She closed her eyes and relished in the warmth that enveloped her.

When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with an even more welcoming sight than the hot shower: Kunzite stood in the bathroom and he was quickly disrobing.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning," he echoed. "Would you like some company in there?"

He looked so damn good naked. She could see every chiseled muscle and she relished in the view.

"I'd love it," she said.

He opened the sliding glass door into the shower and wasted no time. His lips were on hers instantly. She moaned and threw her arms around his neck. He pushed her back and the water ran across her face until she hit the wall. The tiles were still a bit cool against her back and was an exciting contrast to his hot body against hers. He was pressed against her and every point where their skin touched screamed in excitement. She dropped her hands and reached around him to grasp his ass.

"You like that?" he asked huskily.

"Mhmm."

His lips moved down to her neck now but his hands stayed firmly planted on her hips, pushing them back. He moved his own hips closer to hers and she could feel his dick against her. The two relished in it as the water trickled down around them, exciting every spot it touched.

His hands drifted away from her hips and she found herself pushing into him. She could feel him get harder and, in that same moment, his fingers found her nipple. Despite all the hot water and hot skin, Minako could feel goosebumps on her skin.

She pulled his hair back and pulled his lips back to her own. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his. She stroked her foot up and down his leg and he kissed her even more fiercely.

He switched hands and found her other nipple. He circled it and teased it until it was hard.

"Enough games," Minako said. "Get that cock of yours inside of me."

He smirked, which somehow got Minako even more aroused. Kunzite shifted and grabbed her leg that was wrapped around him. His other hand slid down to his throbbing erection and guided it to her entrance. He pushed inside of her and Minako let out a small gasp. He seemed bigger today. Or maybe she was just aching for it.

His hands circled her hips while hers went back to around his neck. Their moans echoed against the walls.

In a moment where Minako opened her eyes, she got an idea. Without breaking contact, she reached for the removable shower head and brought it down. There was a bit of a chill at the disappearance of the hot water but when the pressure hit her clitoris, she moaned in delight.

Kunzite watched all of this, amused and aroused.

"You like that on your clit?" he moaned.

"Yeah. Almost as much as I like your cock inside of me."

Any other words the two had were silenced when their lips found each other again. They were desperate. They were hungry. And they needed release.

She came first and paused only momentarily in the rocking of her hips before continuing.

"Are you gonna cum inside of me?" she whispered in his ear.

"Almost," he said, grunting between thrusts.

He pushed into her deeper and deeper until Minako heard a low moan and his whole body relaxed. He slipped out of her and gave her a kiss.

Minako looked down and realized she still had the shower head in her hand. Grinning mischievously, she looked at Kunzite and raised her eyebrows. Kunzite's eyes followed her gaze.

"If you spray me, you will start a war that will know no end."

Minako smiled, pointed the head at his face, and a whole new shower game began.

Prompt: Shower

* * *

Okay. So I'll admit that the original prompt was different. It was Supernatural but I legitimately wasn't sure what to do with that. Well, other than her having sex with a form of Kunzite coming out of his stone. But I feel like that would be weird. And sad. And I'm writing enough angst and sadness with them for a couple of future fics.


	25. Chapter 25

Ha ha. Well, this chapter definitely ended up longer than I expected but it was totally worth it. It was so much fun to write.

Thanks so much to everyone who's still reading, especially considering my erratic posting over the last week. You guys are amazing and the faves just keep inspiring me to keep going. Hugs to all of you!

* * *

Chapter 25

 _Be ready. I have a surprise for you when you get home._

Kunzite read that text from Minako at least thirteen times before he got home. He went out for a few drinks with the boys and in the middle of his second beer, he received that text from her. Nephrite gave him a bad time that he was seemingly glued to his phone and Jadeite tried to steal it to see what was on it but he kept it well guarded.

He texted her back to try and get more details but she only replied with a vague You'll see.

He had a sneaking suspicion that he would find his girlfriend in a less than proper position in even less proper clothes.

That was why he so surprised when he came home.

"Surprise!" Minako said.

She emerged from the kitchen as she said it and Kunzite couldn't help but give her the once over. She was wearing sweatpants, a sweater, and a scarf.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly is the surprise?"

She giggled. "I'll show you. Sit over there."

She gestured to a chair at the far end of the room and he walked over to it.

"Sit down."

He obliged and awaited his fate. A new food she made? A new purchase she made?

Both were incorrect, however, when he saw her fiddle with the stereo before music came on. It had a low beat and was something he would hear inside of a club.

Minako turned to him and winked and he realized exactly where this was going.

The beat started slow and Minako stepped to him slowly, swaying her hips with every beat. With every step, she unraveled the scarf just a bit more. By the time she got to him, she had the whole thing in her hands.

She stepped behind him and pulled both of his hands behind the chair. She tied them together in a quick but efficient knot. She walked slowly back out in front of him, her hips still swaying with the music. Even when she stopped walking, she didn't stop moving. She stood in front of him, her hips making small circles as she pulled the sweater up and over her head. She had a white tanktop on underneath and Kunzite was sure he could see something red and silky through the fabric.

She tossed the sweater away and hooked her thumbs over her waistband. She slid them down and kicked them away to reveal a pair of black leggings. The leggings and tank top hugged her curves and he watched each curve pop and retreat to the music. He could feel his pants getting tight and he tried to relax.

But that plan was axed when she stepped towards him again. She circled him, tracing her fingers over his shoulders. When she was in front of him again, she leaned down and kissed him. But only just.

He needed to taste her again.

He moved his hands. He needed to reach out to her. He needed to touch her but when his arms resisted, he was reminded of the ties around his wrists. If anything, that seemed to turn him on even more.

Her thumbs tucked around the band on her leggings now. She pulled them down a bit but pulled them back up. She pulled them down a little lower and Kunzite could see silky red G string but she pulled her leggings back up again.

Third time was the charm. She pulled her leggings all the way down and kicked them away. Kunzite stared at her silky legs. He wanted to touch them. He wanted to kiss them. He wanted to spread them.

His pants got even tighter.

Minako's fingers curled around her tanktop and she removed it agonizingly slowly. But the wait was worth it. Her breasts were gorgeous. They were wrapped in red silk and pushed up prominently. Damn he wanted to hold them in his hands.

She strutted over to him and planted either of her legs on either side of him. She swayed her hips down until they hit his and she felt something brush her. But she didn't stop gyrating against him.

"Getting a little excited are you?"

Kunzite groaned. "You are going to be the death of me. Or you're going to make me cum before I can touch you. I'm not sure which is worse."

Minako smiled and interlocked her fingers around his neck. Her breasts were right there but before he could bury his face between them, she slinked back. She had a mischievous grin on her face and it drove Kunzite crazy with arousal.

She turned halfway so her back was facing him. She bent over. Her hands hit the floor and her ass was in full view and glory. He groaned again.

"I just want to get inside of you. Untie me and we'll have some fun together."

Minako turned back around to face him and shook her head. "This is fun," she said as she winked.

She walked back over to him and straddled him again. This time, she lowered herself onto him even slower. Her hips moved against him tantalizingly and her lips were teasing his with sparse kisses. He tried to bury his face into her chest but she pushed his head back.

"I'm not going to make it that easy," she said before kissing him again.

She stepped off of him and turned around. Her ass rubbed against him and her hands ran down his arms. He kissed the bare skin on her back and she allowed it. She stepped off again and looked down. With a smirk she undid his pants and pulled them off. Then she climbed back on top of him. She moved and circled on top of him and locked her fingers back around his neck. She brought her lips down and kissed him. But it wasn't quick. Their lips stayed connected and Minako slid her tongue inside of his mouth. He moaned as he sucked on it. Her tongue slid back and kissed him more passionately.

Kunzite couldn't help the endless moans that came out of his mouth. Her hot skin was on his and her lips were wet and delicious. He wanted to wrap his arms around her but when he tried to move his arms, he was reminded again that he was tied up. He rocked his hips in time with hers and kissed her deeper. But that didn't last long because Kunzite moaned louder than all the rest of the moans combined and then slouched.

Minako smiled. "I take it you enjoyed that?"

"Fuck. I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

Minako stepped around him and untied his hands. "You can put those hands and mouth to good use."

Kunzite stood up, relieved to have his hands free. He grabbed her and lowered her to the floor.

"Sounds like a good idea."

Prompt: Premature


	26. Chapter 26

Okay. So this chapter totally goes out to Jali on AO3, who thought that this is where my story "Perfect" was going. It was too great of an idea and I can't resist doing it here.

* * *

Chapter 26

Minako sighed and hung off her head over the arm of the chair. It was 2pm and she was flat out bored. She didn't have any work this week and being in the apartment alone with nothing to do was starting to get to her. She tried visiting with her friends but they were all so busy lately. She thought about going out for a walk but it was miserable and rainy outside.

She finally got up and meandered around the apartment. She opened drawers and cupboards in an attempt to find something that would inspire her but so far, nothing. Eventually, she wandered into the bedroom. She opened her closet, nothing. She opened her dresser, nothing. She opened her night stand…hmmm. She stared at its contents. There was something she could do with that but it wouldn't take up that much time. But then she got another idea.

—

Kunzite sat at his desk, frustrated. Emails could sometimes make him that way. Why couldn't people just be clear and concise with their messages? He didn't need to know the whole story behind why someone would be late for tomorrow's meeting. All they needed to say was that they would be late. It would save everyone so much time.

He clicked on another email, setting up a meeting for the following week and he was glad to see that someone was finally being direct. He pulled out his phone and intended to put it into his calendar when he saw that he had five texts from Minako. He could see that some of them had pictures attached but the notifications on his home screen never did show pictures. He opened his phone, tapped his messages icon, and opened up Minako's thread.

 _I miss you_ the first message read.

He scrolled down, wondering what else she sent. He smiled but still blushed a bit at what he saw.

What followed were pictures of Minako. Well, the first one was the only one where he could see her face. The rest had her phone pointed between her legs. In the first one she used her fingers but in the following messages, she pulled out her toys. And was it his imagination or were the toys getting bigger with each photo? Well, probably not his imagination. Minako would be likely do that.

Another one came through but this time it was a picture of her face. Her head was dipped back, her eyes were closed, and her mouth was open. He knew that face. In fact, he was usually the cause of that face. He became aware of how tight his pants were getting. He forced himself to take a breath. He still had an hour left in his work day and he needed to get through his day.

He forced himself to pocket his phone and think on his work. He read two more emails. They were dull and uninteresting and his thoughts drifted back into the phone in his pocket. Did she send more? His phone was always on silent so he wasn't sure. He managed to make it through one more tedious email before curiousity got the better of him.

He pulled out his phone and opened up his messages. She was using her favourite toy this time. It was orange and she affectionately called it Venus.

A little bubble with three dots popped up. What was she doing now?

 _These feel so good but I bet your cock would feel even better_

Damn it.

He shut down his computer and grabbed his jacket.

 _Don't you dare finish without me. I'm on my way_ he typed.

 _;)_

Kunzite told his secretary to make up an excuse for him and he was gone. Fortunately traffic was minimal and he made it home in almost record time.

He wrenched open the front door and heard Minako laugh from the bedroom.

"You made it home faster than I expected."

"I hope you know I'll probably have to stay longer at work tomorrow to catch up on the emails I didn't reply to today."

She walked out of the bedroom and leaned against the door frame. She was completely naked and stood with a confidence that drew Kunzite crazy.

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't think it would be worth it."

He walked over to her.

"Then make it worth my while."

Without another word, he pulled Minako into his arms and kissed her. The two were tangled in each other as he pushed her back into the bedroom. The challenge may be high but Minako was certainly up to the task.

Prompt: Masturbation


	27. Chapter 27

Wow. As of this chapter, I am officially caught up. Unfortunately, I may fall behind again because I have a convention on Saturday and Sunday so I won't have as much time to write. I do hope I can get caught up for those by Monday. Cross your fingers for me!

* * *

Chapter 27

Minako sat at the bar, sipping a pink martini. It was a decently busy night but the crowds weren't so thick that she couldn't see everyone in the place. She glanced around but she didn't see him yet.

In the meantime, she had been approached by four different men and she quickly turned them all away.

She was on her second drink when he came in. He looked damn good. They hadn't seen each other before she left and she caught herself staring at him. He was wearing a grey shirt that accented his eyes and was tailored to him perfectly. She found herself remembering the muscles underneath before banishing away the thought.

"Play the game," she told herself.

She caught glances at him out of the corner of her eye and saw him circle the bar. He got a glass of red from the other end of the bar and while he was waiting for it, he caught her eye and smiled. She placed her chin in her hand and smiled back. He took his wine and took another circle around the bar before he found a small high top for himself. But he made sure to pick a table in her line of vision.

The two made eyes at each other while fending off other advancements. Three more men came up to her and offered to buy her drinks but she shooed them away. She saw, meanwhile, that he was approached by two women. She assumed they offered their company but he declined their offers and they walked away a little noisier than they approached.

It was on her third drink that he finally came over.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked, gesturing to the stool next to her.

"It is now."

As he sat down and ordered another glass, she smiled and sipped her drink.

"So do I get the honour of learning your name?"

She took another slow sip before answering, "Minako. Yours?"

"Kunzite."

She slid a high heeled foot over to his leg and stroked.

"And what brings you here in the middle of the week? You seem rather professional to be out so late on a work night."

"Is that right." He said. It wasn't a question. "Well, even us businessmen need to blow off some steam. I take it you're not in the business world?"

She laughed. "No. It's not quite my scene."

"And what is?"

She picked the cherry off her drink and bit off the fruit and he watched entranced. "Something a bit more glamorous."

"Show business then I take it?" She nodded and he draped his arm along the bar. "That explains why I couldn't stop staring at you. But why are you here alone?"

She leaned forward and wrapped her hand around his bicep. "Sometimes we need to blow off some steam too."

The two were silent for a moment before she spoke again. "I was watching you too, you know."

He was taking a sip when she spoke. He placed his drink back down. He was in no rush. "I noticed." He could feel the electricity building between them. "I also noticed that you turned away quite a few men before I came over. May I ask what's different this time?"

"They weren't my type."

He leaned to her and slid his hand up her bare leg. "And what about me?"

She tilted her head and leaned in even closer so their lips were almost touching. The electricity between them was almost palpable.

"I think you're just what I'm looking for."

She brushed a kiss against his lips and they stared at each other for a moment before they dove into each other. Her hand was still on his arm and his other hand was still on her leg so the only other points of contact were their lips. But the passion was so palpable that other people seemed to keep their distance.

When the two finally separated, he whispered in her ear, "My place is nearby. Do you want to get out of here?"

She stared at him, her eyes full of passion. "Absolutely."

He paid the bill, took her by the hand, and led her out.

Later on, they would joke about the cliched and cheesy lines they used but for the moment, they were completely lost in each other.

Prompt: Roleplay


	28. Chapter 28

Hello again all! I didn't die! Sadly the end of October got very busy and then it took me a little while to get back into this story. But I'm back and I have the last of it all ready to go. I absolutely send this chapter out to smokingbomber and irritablevowel on AO3 for their story, "Love Me Chain", which 100% inspired this chapter.

Heads up, if you're not a fan of poly relationships, I recommend skipping this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 28

Minako couldn't help but pace around the apartment. Kunzite was sitting on the couch reading a book, as calm as ever. They hadn't been late yet and it was only 6:54 but she still couldn't help the anticipation that arose in her pacing feet.

A knock on the front door echoed through Minako and Kunzite's apartment. 7:00 on the dot.

Usagi and Mamoru entered the apartment and Minako noticed that they didn't look as shy about the arrangement as they had in the past. Maybe they could skip the usual drinks to loosen them up.

Testing the waters, Minako pulled Usagi into her arms and brushed the hair away from her face. Usagi smiled and that was all the confirmation Minako needed. With Usagi's hand in hers, Minako led her and the men to the bedroom.

The room was already set for low light and the king size bed sat in the corner, beckoning them to it.

Usagi pulled Minako to the bed, kissing their way across the bedroom, Mamoru and Kunzite not far behind. Mamoru and Usagi laid down with Kunzite and Minako powering over top and claiming lips for themselves. Minako loved the change to Usagi's soft lips and relished in every kiss the two shared.

When she pulled off Usagi's shirt, she caught a glance of Kunzite out of the corner of her eye. His and Mamoru's shirts were already off and she felt a fresh arousal when she saw his muscled body. She grabbed him by the arm and stole kisses for herself while Usagi and Mamoru took the opportunity to pull into each other's lips.

But Minako couldn't let the other two have all the fun. She dived in, kissing both of them. Kunzite, meanwhile, nibbled on her neck, unbuttoned her shirt, and slid it down her arms. Everyone's skin grew hot against each other as they rolled and slid across the bed. Partners changed, trios kissed and broke apart with the desperate need to rid each other of their fabric shackles.

Before long, everyone was naked and sweaty. Minako was back on top of Usagi and playing with her nipples. She sucked and teased them while Kunzite sucked on his prince's cock. Minako reached out and gave Kunzite's ass a spank. She was rewarded with a deep moan that Mamoru echoed.

Usagi giggled and Minako arched an eyebrow at her princess. Instead of reprimanding her, Minako dove back in and silenced Usagi with her lips. Minako's lips traveled down and found Usagi's nipples once again. She teased one with her thumb and forefinger while she sucked and flicked the other with her tongue. Her other hand traveled down and circled Usagi's clit. Minako smiled when she felt Usagi arch beneath her and moan.

Minako was surprised herself when she felt Kunzite's hand pull away her hair and kiss her shoulder. She caught his lips in her own while still teasing Usagi's clit and Kunzite kept a firm grip on Mamoru's dick.

Minako pulled away her lips and fingers, catching the attention of everyone. She raised her eyebrows and everyone knew exactly what she was thinking. Minako flipped herself onto her knees next to Usagi while the two men shifted. Mamoru flipped up Usagi's legs and rubbed his hard cock against her clit. Damn that girl was flexible and Minako found herself even more turned on.

But she didn't have much time to absorb it once Kunzite rubbed his dick along her entrance. She moaned loud and long but her lips were buzzing with a desperate need. Her lips found Usagi's again and she slid her tongue into Usagi's mouth. Usagi sucked gently and her hands drifted up Minako's arms to wrap behind her neck. The group moaned and panted as they slid along each other and the two men entered their partners simultaneously. Panting and moaning grew faster and faster and Usagi and Minako's fingers found each other's clits.

The group came one by one but the kisses didn't stop until everyone collapsed, exhausted on the bed. Even then, scattered kisses were exchanged on any skin that anyone could reach.

Minako glanced over the people she loved most in the world and smiled. She knew this would be a great idea.

Prompt: Threesome


	29. Chapter 29

Alright. Final three chapters. I hope you all enjoy it. These last three chapters actually exist as a continuation of each other so you can read them back to back to enjoy. I feel like these last chapters show everything I've learned over the challenge and I hope you enjoy them.

Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, and followed this story. It means the world to me. I loved writing this story and it has intrigued me to write more smut in the future. And I definitely have more Minako x Kunzite stories in the works.

Finally, I really want to thank storyofthedoor and charliechaplin2. If charliechaplin2 hadn't been paired me with storyofthedoor for the senshi x shitennou reverse mini bang challenge, I wouldn't have written "Perfect" and become comfortable enough writing smut to write this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 29

Kunzite felt the welcoming bite of cuffs into his wrists. The other end snapped closed around the bedpost and Minako grinned at him. But only just. Her all black ensemble squeaked ever so slightly as she walked but he didn't notice it. No. His focus was on her body. Her breasts were pushed up prominently, sitting mostly out of a tight black leather mini dress. Her legs were wrapped in thigh high boots and the heels clicked and echoed as she walked.

She was entrancing to watch as she glided around him. She worked slowly and she hardly broke eye contact.

She pulled a loop of rope off the dresser and he leaned forward in anticipation. But the handcuffs quickly reminded him that wouldn't happen. She chuckled.

"Excited are you?"

"Absolutely."

She smiled and pulled the rope tight in her hands. She wrapped the rope around one of his legs and tied it in incredibly artistic knots before tying it off to the bedpost.

"Tighter," he said.

She snapped up from where she was tying the knot and raised her eyebrows.

"I'll tell you when it's tight enough."

While Minako got off to satin ties, Kunzite preferred something rougher. The ropes pushed into his skin as Minako pulled them tighter.

"Better?"

"Mhmm."

"Good. Because I'm not changing them again."

She grinned and her hips swayed in tight leather as she walked to his other leg. The rope trailed behind her and she worked up his other leg.

As she pulled the final knot into place, she looked him over. She leaned against the foot of the bed frame, which showed off her cleavage even more.

"Now. Show your mistress how little you can move."

He complied and flexed his arms and legs. He could move his knees and elbows but not much.

"Perfect," she said.

She picked up something else and sashayed up to his head.

"Open up."

He complied again and she slid a ball gag into his mouth. The taste of rubber filled his mouth as she fastened it behind his head. Somehow the ball gag always made him aware of how naked he was and how much she was in control.

And he fucking loved it.

They never did blindfolds when it came to bdsm. Watching the other circle them, wonder what was going to happen was half the thrill. It built slow and that's what happened when he watched her circle him. She had a flogger in her hand and she was running the strands between her fingers. She walked alongside him, trailing the strands across his chest. He felt himself getting hard and it wasn't missed by her.

She glanced down at his dick and then back to his face. She snapped her wrist fast and he moaned at every piece of the flogger that struck him.

"I didn't say you could get hard yet."

But, of course, her words had the opposite effect. Seeing her in such confident control and giving him orders only made him harder.

"I said," she commanded, striking him again, "not. Yet."

He strained a smile against the gag and watched her as she assessed what to do next. The flogger disappeared and a paddle appeared in her hands. She smacked it against her palm a few times for good measure. Kunzite's eyes widened in surprise.

"Maybe someone needs some punishment," she said commandingly.

She stepped back over to him, her heels still clicking and echoing through the room. She swung her arms back and struck him hard. He moaned against the gag and his eyes begged for more. She walked up to his head and stared at him before grabbing him by the hair and pulling his face closer to hers.

"You like that?" He nodded and she tossed his head back down. "Then you're just gonna have to wait."

She put the paddle down and stepped back to the bed. She knelt next to him before swinging one leg over him to face him. As she arched her leg to straddle him, her dress rode up and he could see her pussy. He got harder just looking at it. Particularly when he felt her growing wet against his stomach.

She leaned down and kissed his neck. He moaned low and felt the gag vibrate. Her arms ran up and down his before they came down to his nipples. She pinched and squeezed and tugged at them until they were red.

Meanwhile, her tongue slid down his neck to his collarbone. She kissed along its length before biting hard in time to a particularly hard pinch to his nipples. He moaned in utter delight.

Her hands slid down and cupped his ass before giving it a hard smack with her palm. He bucked against her, silently begging for her pussy to push onto him. But she wouldn't give into that quite yet.

She slid her hand down and pushed a few fingers into herself. Then, with the same hand, she reached behind her for his cock. She rubbed him down and her warm juices dripped from her fingers down his length.

She leaned back and he realized how much her dress rode up. He had a full view of her pussy. It was practically dripping and he wanted to lick it, put his fingers in her, his cock in her, whatever he could do. But the handcuffs held him back again and he felt an intense longing for release. But she wouldn't give that to him yet. Experience told him that much.

She rubbed his shaft down and felt him get harder and harder. And then she released her hand and brought it back up to his nipples. Her other hand slid back into his hair and she pulled and yanked as she nibbled his neck.

She rocked her hips against his stomach and her wet pussy pushed into his skin more and more until she stopped. She leaned back again and dipped her fingers into her pussy before sliding her fingers around him again. She flicked his balls and circled the base of his dick. She slid her hands down his thighs and rubbed them down.

Damn she was flexible. The way she arched her back to reach him behind her was so sexy. Her clit still gleamed at him and her breasts were at such a perfect angle to admire that he wondered how much she planned this.

Her head snapped back up and she smiled.

"Does that cock want a wet, warm welcome?"

He nodded

Prompt: Bondage


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Minako reached to his cock and gave it a long slow rub while she simultaneously slid down him to get into position. One hand rubbed him down and the other reached into her cleavage to pull out a condom. She ripped open the package with her teeth while her hips gyrated against him. She rubbed the head of his dick against her clit and the two of them moaned in pleasure.

She slid out the condom and placed it over his head. She went slow, rolling it down a bit further with each thrust of her hips. When it was in place she slid onto him. His moan was loud, even with the rubber in his mouth muffling the sound. His hips rocked against hers but she stopped.

"Not so fast. Your mistress likes to take it slow. Understood?"

He nodded and she slid her hands up to his face. She reached behind him and undid the gag. His tongue clacked a few times, letting it adjust to the extra room. But he quickly forgot that when Minako leaned her chest in particularly close to his face. He pulled forward to touch them, lick them, anything. But that bite of metal cut into his wrists again and he knew he could only watch.

Not that he was entirely complaining about that.

Minako was rocking against him. It was agonizingly slow. He wanted to cum so badly but damn she knew how to tease him. Besides, past experience taught him that if he came too fast, he would only be punished.

 _But was that really so bad?_ he thought with a smile.

"Faster," he said.

Minako looked at him again with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not up to you. And if you give me any more orders, I'll put that ball gag back in your mouth."

"Yes mistress," he moaned, perfectly content to be under her control.

"Good. Now tell me how that dick is feeling."

"Hard. It wants to fill you up so badly."

"And your mistress likes to take it slow." She punctuated her last word with a slow hard thrust on him.

Her dress rode practically up to her navel by now and he could see every bit of her around him. He watched with each thrust as his cock pushed into her. Her fingers drifted down and she was rubbing her clit in time with each thrust. She sped up but it was such a slow increase that he couldn't be sure if she even had sped up. But his hardening cock (could he really get any harder?) said otherwise. He looked up at her. She smirked.

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum with you inside of me. And you better cum at the same time. Understood?"

"Yes mistress."

Her thrusting definitely sped up now and Kunzite bucked his hips in time with hers. Normally she would scold him and tell him that his dick was in her control but she didn't. She must have been as desperate for release as he was.

The two came almost simultaneously. Kunzite felt his cock spasm and pump dry. His whole body collapsed and Minako collapsed on top of him. He was still shaking a bit from the intensity but he didn't think he could more content in his life.

Prompt: Condom


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Minako lay on top of Kunzite for a few moments before she came to life again. She stepped off the bed, being careful to put weight on her feet again. Kunzite never could forget the time she stood up too soon and her knees gave out on her. He smiled at the thought as Minako circled around the bed to undo his bonds. She always made sure to kiss his wrists and ankles as she undid them. He remembered the first time they did bondage and she was so surprised to see how hard of a mark the restraints left on his skin. She fussed over him but he insisted that he was fine and it only added to his pleasure.

He rubbed his wrists as they came out of the handcuffs and tossed the condom into the trash can by the bed. Minako slipped out of her mini dress and boots and climbed naked onto the bed to sit beside him.

"Are you okay?" Minako asked.

"Yes," he said, letting out a small laugh. "I would have said something if I wasn't."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he lowered the two of them back down to the bed. It was soft and warm and welcoming and the two sank into it. He laid on his back and she spooned next to him.

"Did you like the paddle?"

He smiled. "I certainly did. Even if it took me by surprise."

She snuggled in closer to him. "I hoped so. I need to keep you on your toes," she said. And for good measure, she tickled his toes with her own.

He kissed her head and pulled her closer. "You certainly do that. But don't be afraid to use the flogger more."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Spread it around a bit too. You can go to my legs and arms too."

"Okay," she said smiling. "By the way, I might need a new dress for next time."

"Oh?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "And why is that?"

She scrunched her nose as she spoke. "That one pinches my back. It's weird and not particularly sexy feeling."

"Sure."

The two of them lied there for a while longer as they came out of their roles. They discussed a few toys that needed replacing, the possibility of adding padding to the bedposts so they didn't break them and then the conversation shifted to the more mundane things: groceries they needed to buy, plans for the week.

"If we're going grocery shopping, I should probably have a shower." She stood up but before she took another step, she turned her head. "Care to join me?"

Kunzite smiled. "Always."

She bounced into the bathroom to start the water and he watched her as she walked. Life could certainly be crazy with that woman in his life, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. She was the bright sun to his sometimes melancholy disposition. She kept his life bright and full of love and she always, always kept him on his toes.

"I think we should get one of those suction cup ledges for the shower," she called out to him over the hiss of the hot water. "It would be good for getting new angles for shower sex."

He smiled. Yup. Always on his toes.

Prompt: Aftercare


End file.
